The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical automatic transmission includes a hydraulic control system that is employed to actuate a plurality of torque transmitting devices as well as provide cooling and lubrication to the components of the transmission. These torque transmitting devices may be, for example, friction clutches and brakes. The conventional hydraulic control system typically includes a main pump that provides a pressurized fluid, such as oil, to a plurality of valves and solenoids within a valve body. The main pump can be driven by the engine of the motor vehicle or an auxiliary electric motor.
In order to actuate a given torque transmitting device, hydraulic fluid is directed through a clutch regulation valve to feed a clutch piston. The clutch piston translates the force of the hydraulic fluid acting on the piston into mechanical actuation within the torque transmitting device. In certain configurations, it is desirable to have a clutch compensator circuit that feeds hydraulic fluid to the opposite side of the clutch piston to initiate a rapid disengagement or release of the torque transmitting device and to balance the centrifugal effects of the rotating fluid. However, the compensator feed circuit requires additional line pressure from the main pump, which in turn reduces the efficiency of the transmission and requires a larger pump than would be needed without the compensator feed circuit. While conventional hydraulic control systems are effective, there is room in the art for an improved hydraulic control circuit.